1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing peripheral, and more particularly to a duplex printing peripheral and its method of use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Media feeding has traditionally been performed in a simplex configuration. Simplex feedpaths have been utilized in stand-alone printers and multi-function devices, also known as all-in-one devices, in the form of L-path media feed systems. In L-path media feed systems, the input media is positioned at the rear of the device in a substantially vertical orientation. The L-path media feed system further comprises a substantially horizontal output tray and a printing zone defined between the input tray and the output tray. The media is moved through a feedpath from the substantially vertical orientation to a substantially horizontal orientation. Thus when viewed from a side, the media moves through a substantially L-shape path.
Alternatively, peripheral manufacturers have also utilized C-shaped media feedpaths. A C-path media feed utilizes a substantially horizontally disposed input tray adjacent a substantially horizontally disposed output tray. Typically, the input tray is positioned beneath the output tray and, as such, is also known as a bottom loading device. The feedpath is generally curved from the input tray to the output tray in order to move the media through a print zone and, from a side, is substantially C-shaped. Due to the construction of the C-path media feed, the height of the peripheral or printer is decreased. In other words, the device lacks the large upwardly extending media tray. Further, the media is generally hidden from view within the interior of the printer or multi-function device.
It has further become desirable to include duplex printing capabilities in consumer printing peripheral devices. Traditionally, duplex printing capability has been limited to professional office equipment and costly home-office equipment. One of the factors increasing the cost of traditional duplex capable printers has been the complexity of media feedpath designs. Traditional duplex feedpaths require a plurality of drive rollers and pressure rollers to change media sides and direct the media to the print zone. Thus, the cost of parts binders economic utility as well as the added cost and complexity of implementation into the manufacturing process.
Further, although many users find a duplexing feature desirable, there are those users who only need simplex functionality, for example users who print only photos. For users who additionally desire duplex feeding capability, it would be preferred if these users could purchase and install the duplex unit. However, due to the complexity of existing duplex designs these systems cannot be purchased and added-on by a consumer. Moreover, the complexity of existing duplex designs requires that significant effort be given to their installation during the manufacture of a printing peripheral.
Given the foregoing, it will be appreciated that an apparatus is needed which provides duplex functionality for media feeding, for example, for printing. It is also preferable that the duplex unit be easy to install and limit any chance of damage to the printing peripheral. Further, it is preferable that such design also allows for user installation of an add-on duplex unit or, alternatively, such design be available for final installation during manufacture so that the manufacturer can more closely correlate installation of duplex units to sales forecasts.